Currencies
This is a comprehensive list of all available currencies in Show by Rock!! that do not have a section of a page dedicated to them. Currencies already listed in other pages may also be included here for ease of access. 'Currencies' are defined by items that the player can have a multiple stock of, that are used to exchange for other items and rewards. Bromides and Arisugawans will not be listed as currencies. Melodisians Melodisians can be used to scout for bromides at the Gacha page, refill hearts, increase bromide and friend space at the shop, increase furniture space in your room, recover from a priorly failed song, strengthen your bands, and more. Melodisian inventory can be checked at the upper right of your screen display at nearly any time. Melodisians can be obtained through events, missions, and purchasing them at the shop. Sound Dollars Sound Dollars can be used to manufacture items at the Arisugawa Factory, awaken, level and remove the level limit on your bromides, purchase items for your room, unlock episodes, and more. Sound dollar inventory can be checked at the upper right of your screen display at nearly any time. Sound dollars can be obtained through events, missions, tour and event songs and selling your bromides or room items. Hearts Hearts can be used to play songs, either from the tour or the events page. The number of hearts each song requires depends on the level of song. Heart inventory can be checked at the top of your screen display at nearly any time. Hearts can be obtained by waiting for them to refresh at their natural rate of one heart per three minutes, purchasing heart restoration at the shop, and using heart recovery items that can be obtained through events, or purchased at the factory. Kami Points Kami points can be used to scout bromides from the kami gacha and exchange for items at the Arisugawa Factory. Kami point inventory can be checked at the Kami gacha, or at the kami point exchange in the Arisugawa Factory. Kami points can be obtained through Monthly login bonuses and exchanging your bromides for points. Tickets Tickets can be used to scout bromides from the ticket gacha. Ticket inventory can be checked at the ticket gacha. Tickets can be obtained through Monthly Login bonuses, special packs in the shop and events. Friend Points Friend points can be used to scout bromides through the Common gacha. They can also be used in certain events to add the amount of support your guest gives you when playing songs. Friend point inventory can be checked through the Common gacha. Friend points can be obtained through bringing a guest who is on your friends list with you when playing a song. The maximum number of Friend Points the player can hold is 999,999 points. Almas Almas can be used for bromide level limit removal. Almas inventory can be checked through the My Profile page. Almas can be obtained through login rewards, the Arisugawa Factory and events. Music Scores Music Scores of Evolution can be used to remove the level limit on bromides. Music scores come in 進化の譜面, 進化の大譜面, and 進化の超譜面, Music Score of Evolution, Big Music Score of Evolution, and Super Music Score of Evolution. Music score inventory can be checked through the My Profile page. Music scores can be obtained through defeating Bosses through the Tour page, the Arisugawa Factory, events, and Monthly login bonuses. Elemental Energy Elemental Energy can be used to strengthen bands and remove bromide level limits. Energy comes in 小,中, and 大, small, medium, and big. Elemental energy inventory can be checked through the My Profile page. Elemental energy can be obtained through Tour and event songs, Events, and the Arisugawa Factory. Preparation Tickets Preparation Tickets can be used exclusively in the "Tour Preparation" event. They can be exchanged at the Arisugawa Factory for various items such as bromides, melodisians, and summon tickets. Preparation ticket inventory can be checked through the Tour Preparation event workshop page at the Arisugawa Factory. Tickets can be obtained through playing songs from the Tour Preparation event on the events page. Preparation ticket inventory will be reset once the event is over. Memory-chan Memory-chan can be used exclusively in the "Purupuru Memories" event.. They can be exchanged at the Arisugawa Factory for various items such as bromides, melodisians, and summon tickets. Memory-chan inventory can be checked through the Purupuru Memories event workshop page at the Arisugawa Factory. Memory-chan can be obtained through playing songs from the Purupuru Memories event on the events page. Memory-chan inventory will be reset once the event is over. Category:Gameplay Category:Interface Category:Tour